Azusa and Tsubaki - Ukyo and Louis
by TheWitch'sLover
Summary: Tsubaki is frustrated at his lack of progress with Ema-chan; Azusa is just trying to get a little separation. But when Tsubaki's desire once again gets out of control his brother is powerless to resist his twin's advances. Meanwhile, Ukyo and Louis seem to be caught in a similarly complicated relationship. Dub-con/non-con, twincest, smut, toys, light S&M, yaoi. Please R&R X
1. Azusa and Tsubaki Part One

**A/N:** So... This is very long, a lot longer than I intended, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. I think that Tsubaki and Azusa are great together - perfect, in fact. However, this is a warning: in case you didn't read the summary, this fic does contain non-con/dub-con and homosexual penetrative sex_._ I've also called them twin's rather than triplets for the story's sake. I'd love reviews back and I normally return them when I check on FP/FF. Please, no flames; read something else if you don't like the content. Enjoy x

* * *

**Azusa and Tsubaki: Excuses**

"No! Tsubaki!" Azusa shouted angrily as his arms were twisted behind his back and forced together by his uncaring twin. A cable tie was shoved onto his wrists, securely restraining his hands behind his back and effectively diminishing his power to struggle. With a powerful push, Tsubaki sent his brother face first onto the bed in his room and then climbed up after him, straddling his twin at the waist.

Tsubaki pushed a dominating hand through the silky soft strands of Azusa's black hair. His twin twisted and glared at him hotly.

"Tsubaki, stop this." Azusa spat out. His nostrils were flared with a potent mix of anger and panic, and his dark glasses were askew on his nose. His usual cool, tidy demeanour was replaced completely by a flushed, messy version of his popular voice actor self.

Tsubaki smiled down at his powerless twin. His hand tightened in Azusa's hair, and bending down he nipped the shell of his brother's ear. "No." He insolently replied.

"Tsubaki-!"

As Tsubaki sent an exploratory hand under the hem of Azusa's suit jacket, Azusa's mind began to whirl…

It had only been after Ema-chan - their new step-sister - had arrived that his brother had started acting this way. Frustrated at his lack of progress in the seduction of their sister, Tsubaki had begun taking out his resulting anger and pent-up desire on the only other person close enough to him to do so: his twin brother. Azusa's own overtures at Ema-chan, and his habit of preventing Tsubaki from going further than anything other than a kiss, did not help the situation.

Now forced into his brother's room, Azusa was once again helpless.

Azusa could already feel the hardness that revealed his brother's lust pressing against him - like an iron rod in his back as Tsubaki pushed his body closer into his. He tried to jerk away from the unwanted contact, but his twin only pressed himself tighter, harder.

As he cursed at his twin's unsought advances, one of Tsubaki's cool hands slipped under his shirt and worked its way up the soft, flat planes of Azusa's chest, teasing at his nipples. Without prevarication he pinched, squeezing the small nub of flesh between his fingers, and Azusa gasped, thrown off-guard at the coldness of his hands. A wave of heat flooded him, and the unwanted shiver of a response rippled through his body.

On top of him, Tsubaki recognised the reaction for what is was, and smiled delightedly as his brother tried to rein his own emotions in. His hand pushed further into Azusa's hair, gripping possessively at the roots. The younger twin let out a pant of fear, twitching beneath Tsubaki's weight. "Tsubaki … Get off me…" He didn't want to be raped again.

Tsubaki leant down, pressing his weight into his brother, and drew his tongue along the back of Azusa's neck, just under his hair. Azusa jerked at the unexpected wet contact, the swipe of hot spit Tsuba-nii left as he tasted his skin burning him, and then moaned as Tsubaki's mouth clamped down hard on his neck and sucked. He left a bright purple bruise. "Tsubaki… no-" Azusa felt weak. Despite his struggling he was unable to escape and break his twin's dominant position on his body.

"Just relax… You'll get used to this all… eventually." Tsubaki's voice was unmoved by Azusa's protests, unremittingly tweaking and teasing his brother's nipples, working them to hard, sensitized peaks. Azusa panted unwillingly, head hanging at the provocative contact. "Shall we hear your moan?" His brother's voice whispered in his ear, a smirk in his voice. Azusa twisted around to swear at him, and Tsubaki met his eyes, his gaze unintelligible. But the insistent bulge pressing at his lower back reminded Azusa that this wasn't playing around; his twin only wanted one thing - and he had gotten it from him before.

One more second of eye-contact, and he was pressed back down. One of Tsubaki's hands pushed up under his shirt, dragging up Azusa's pale chest and briefly teasing his pink nipples before winding its way up his neck to his mouth, forcing open his lips and pushing two long fingers into the slick, hot wetness hidden there. He pressed into Azusa's tongue acquisitively, pulling him back to his body as his brother tried to break free of his embrace.

A spark of electricity, burning hot and deep, jumped between the two of them at the increased contact.

Azusa let out an unexpected, wanton moan. His eyes shot open in surprise at the noise, and then he flushed, angry and humiliated at his involuntary response. "No! Tsubaki!" He rasped, as he felt his twin chuckling behind him. But he whimpered, caught by surprise when Tsubaki pressed the length of his body against his and Azusa felt himself respond with another wave of heat, his body pushing himself up urgently to meet the hard contours of his brother's form. Another hoarse, unbidden moan escaped his throat as he felt Tsubaki's hardness.

Tsubaki chuckled, pleased, and kissed the side of Azusa's neck. "Be patient… " He murmured. Regaining some of his mind, Azusa shied away from his twin's burning lips. A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Azusa was frightened at the rising tide of desire in his body, his lust at odds with the exact opposite running through his mind. He felt as if he were being controlled by two separate halves; one the cool, calm rational side of him that recognised that they were brothers, and that this was wrong, and his other half; the half of him that responded joyfully to the joint singing of his and Tsubaki's matching blood, giving voice to that small, very small part of him - usually kept buried - that admitted that Tsubaki was his whole world. He felt as if he were being pulled in two.

"Tsubaki… Tsuba-nii" Azusa gagged on his brother's fingers, pleading - what for, he no longer knew - as Tsubaki pushed his fingers further into Azusa's mouth. Tsubaki's hot kisses rained down on Azusa's neck as he panted. Azusa struggled to bring his arms around from his back, feeling his gag reflex beginning to kick in as he choked on his own spit and Tsuba's fingers, but Tsubaki only forced Azusa's head back around, pressing hard kisses to his skin and stifling his appeals by stuffing another finger in his mouth. Spit trickled down from Azusa's mouth where he struggled to breathe.

Tsubaki's free hand slipped down to quickly unbuckle the metal clasp on Azusa's belt. Azusa's eyes shot open in panic, fear filling his veins as he remembered the last time Tsubaki had pushed him this far. "No! Don't go there, Tsubaki! Not again-" He twisted beneath his older brother and tried to arc away under his possessive weight, but Tsubaki only grit his teeth as he struggled not to be thrown off.

Images of their last session of love-making flashed through Azusa's head; the feel of hot skin and the fear melting into passionate love, Tsubaki's thrusts into his body, the two becoming one. The realisation afterwards that he was only a vessel for Tsubaki's thwarted desire and the cold, empty feeling that followed; the sickening feeling that they had done something wrong. His own confused feelings for Ema-chan. Then there were the same feelings the next time, and the time after that, and then the next time after that one. Azusa didn't want to feel those things anymore.

Renewing his struggles at the knowledge of the mental torment that would follow once they had consummated Tsubaki's intended act, Azusa bucked under his sibling's weight. Scowling as he was almost thrown off, Tsubaki's other hand slipped under the waistband of Azusa's jeans, his teeth biting his ear. "Azusa!" Tsubaki growled. He needed his other half to stay still. Azusa flinched as the cold hand brushed through his pubic hair and forced its way down to grip the sensitive sack of his balls in an effort to keep him still, his twin grabbing him tight.

The method succeeded, and Azusa froze, eyes squeezing shut in pain and at the shock of the cold as his brother exerted a warning pressure on his younger brother.

"Don't struggle. Stay still." Tsubaki's words, in pants and issued through gritted teeth, were both a warning and testament of Tsubaki's own struggle. No longer tauntingly gleeful, Azusa's twin seemed grim and determined, deadly serious. The same height and build as Azusa, it was taking all of Tsubaki's stamina to hold him down - and he was breathing hard - but the throbbing ache between Tsubaki's thighs was insistent on this conquest. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he _would_ take what he wanted from him.

Tsubaki's hand slipped out of the trembling Azusa's mouth, causing him to gasp at the sudden rush of cold air into the opening, and then slid down his chest, slipping off his loosened tie and skilfully unbuttoning Azusa's shirt as he went. He pulled his twin up, so that he was straddling his legs from behind, and Azusa remained still, frozen and anticipating, his brother's restricting grip between his legs forcing him to stay still.

Unimpeded by any material, Tsubaki's hand stroked the length of his brother's torso, feeling the unexpected ridges of hard muscles beneath the skin, revelling in the contrast of hard and soft, and as Azusa relaxed his other hand carefully released his suffocating hold on his brother's testicles, slipping up to grasp at his unsuspecting shaft. Settling his brother's jolt at the contact, slowly, Tsubaki began to pump up and down in long, continuous strokes, pressing soft kisses to his brother's neck in a soothing gesture.

A toe-curling moan ripped out of Azusa's throat as Tsubaki touched him. Tsubaki throbbed painfully in response. Azusa instantly hardened in his brother's hand, swelling and filling into Tsubaki's palm into an elongated stiffness. "Good boy," Tsubaki murmured, pressing his face into Azusa's shoulder, rubbing the skin of his shaft up and down gently in his hand. Azusa panted. "Good boy…" Tsubaki whispered. His tongue flickered out and licked his brother's white skin.

"No… No…" One hand stroked Azusa's torso, trailing nails lightly over his skin, flicking a nipple, and the other increased its speed and pressure on his brother's member. Azusa moaned automatically, rocking his hips a little in his brother's grip as Tsubaki pumped him harder and harder.

Azusa felt the familiar coil of unreleased lust building in the pit of his stomach, the throb of his penis and the slow tightening of his balls as he prepared for release. He was too far gone now too fight. A small part of his brain remained sane and screaming, but the rest had shut down or been consumed by the overpowering red-hot heat rushing throughout his body, and his instincts and desires had wrested control from his mind. He was a shaking mass of hot lust, trembling and thrilling to Tsubaki's touch. Azusa leaned back heavily against Tsubaki's body as his brother pumped him in his fist, panting, with his eyes half closed in heavy-lidded desire.

Tsubaki's free hand came up to slide along Azusa's neck, gripping him under the chin, forcing his head around and up to meet his lips. Tsubaki's mouth descended onto Azusa's open lips and his tongue pushed into his mouth. They met in a sloppy clash of tongues and heat, Azusa mindlessly returning Tsubaki's wanton open-mouthed kisses, leaving spit trailing from both their chins.

"Mmn- Nngh…" Azusa moaned as Tsubaki caressed him, his hips bucking into Tsubaki's hand, penis sliding cleanly in and out of Tsubaki's palm. He had completely sacrificed all control to his older brother. Tsubaki looked down into his younger sibling's half-gone face, and gently took the glasses off his nose, putting them on the duvet beside them. He took Azusa's face in one hand, brushing the twin's heavy fringe of purple-black hair off his face so that he could see both of his brother's violet eyes, half closed and unfocused.

Tilting Azusa's head up, he kissed him. "You want to release now?" He asked the dazed boy.

Azusa himself tried to protest. But his head, acting of its own freewill nodded, mumbling incoherently, and Tsubaki smiled at this innocence and uncommon vulnerability. He pumped a little harder, and Azusa cried out, wordless. _Tsubaki_… "Okay." Tsubaki said simply in response, quietly treasuring the uncommon moment he had to have his twin's soft body in his arms, pressed up against his.

Tsubaki's rhythm on his brother's shaft picked up the pace, and Azusa began calling out. Tsubaki smiled; Azusa always became uncharacteristically vocal as he neared his climax. During _coitus_ was one of the only times Tsubaki got to hear his twin's voice issuing from him - loud, uninhibited and natural, not composed and calm, and not from a script.

"Tsuba - Tsuba-nii -" Azusa's pants were erratic now, his body twitching in Tsubaki's arms, completely obedient to Tsubaki's touch. The silver-haired twin ignored his own uncomfortable erection and worked on ensuring his twin's own release. "Tsuba… Tsuba- Tsuba-nii-!" Tsubaki smirked. Azusa had reverted to calling out his brother's old pet name, from back when they were babies and didn't know they were separate beings with separate lives.

"Tsubaki!" With one great arc away from his twin's body, causing Tsubaki to hook an arm around Azusa in surprise, Azusa came. His body jerked up sporadically as ropes of silky white come shot out of his rigid penis, and Azusa cried out loud. Tsubaki panted, holding on to his brother, feeling his own erection strain at the sight of his brother's release. He clutched his brother's body to his chest tightly.

Azusa collapsed against him, exhausted. For a moment both brothers were still.

"Good boy…" Tsubaki murmured, kissing the top of his twin's silky head. "Well done." Azusa panted, unable to respond. His mind was lost in the fracturing constellations of stars that had exploded in his head at his moment of release...

* * *

**A/N: **

Sooo looking forward to the next episode of BC, and I can't believe it's going to be the last one(?)! Who is Ema-chan going to end up with? Or is she just gonna play it safe? Out of interest, do the rest of you ship any of the other brothers? With the last episode I've recently been considering NatsumexSuburu (obviously, Suburu as the top, *leer*), and have been playing around the idea of LouisxUkyo, with Ukyo as the top and a bit of a sadist. I can definitely see Louis with a lot of toys sticking out of him...

Even if you're not into that sort of stuff, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and my fic, especially if you got this far! Thank you for reading! x

**Warning:** Actual penetration next chapter...

Please drop a review :)


	2. Azusa and Tsubaki Part Two

**A/N:** Sorry, this isn't an update, I've just split the first chapter into two as it was too big. If you are waiting for an update, then there will be a new chapter (this time Ukyo and Louis, with Azusa and Tsubaki on the side) hopefully this month.

* * *

**Azusa and Tsubaki, Part Two**

Kissing the top of his twin's head once again, Tsubaki relinquished his grasp on his brother's messy body and rolled him gently to one side. He needed to do something about the painful swelling at his groin, and he needed to do something about it fast. Azusa didn't react, utterly shattered.

His brother lay floppy and panting, his limbs unable to move as Tsubaki stripped him of his clothing. Naked from the waist down, Tsubaki took a moment to savour the sight of his twin's stripped backside, almost waiting for his conquest. Azusa looked at him from out the corner of his eye, still winded, hands still bound, waiting for what Tsubaki would do next.

_Azusa…_

The silver-haired boy tried to pull Azusa's jacket off his body, cursing when he realised it wouldn't go over the cable tie he'd fastened on his brother's wrists. "Sorry, Azusa," Tsubaki muttered as he ripped at the expensive material, pulling the dark suit away from his twin's body. Azusa didn't even wince in protest, his eyes only closing as he panted, trying to get his breath back. His shirt went the same way as the jacket, and Azusa flinched as Tsubaki's fingers accidentally brushed his painfully sensitive nipples, curling in on himself slightly in defence.

Tsubaki shed his own clothes, leaving them in a rumpled, expensive pile of material on the floor. Without hesitation he slid onto his prostrate brother, both twins gasping at the nerve-shocking jolt of electricity that bolted through each of them at the touch of the other's skin. Azusa struggled for breath under Tsubaki's dead weight, and Tsubaki bit his twin's ear possessively.

Their skin made a sound like soft sandpaper as Tsubaki shifted on top of Azusa's body. Hands felt all over his brother, feeling the baby-smooth skin, his softness, and Tsubaki felt his erection harden. Azusa gasped for breath as he felt the hot, swelling heat of his brother's member rub over his lower back and thighs, prodding at his backside intrusively. Tsubaki curled his arms under his twin's shoulder, hugging him securely. "Mine," he whispered.

They stayed like that for a moment as Azusa's heavy breathing slowly calmed, each feeling the drum of the other's heartbeats in their chests, and then Tsubaki's painfully sore erection drove him onwards.

Sliding off his brother, Tsubaki sat back on his heels, regarding his prone twin lasciviously. His twin's eyes were unseeing, a dull look glazing the iris, and Tsubaki felt a spark of anger at his brother's lack of interest. It quickly died back down again. If he wanted to be that way, then that was fine; it was his twin's fault if he didn't enjoy it. "Up," he ordered, pulling at Azusa's hips. Tsubaki recognised the silence of utter defeat when he saw it; he knew his brother would no longer put up any fight now.

Passively, doll-like, Azusa compliantly drew up his knees at Tsubaki's command, shifting his weight forward onto his shoulders and raising his bottom in the air, in the shape of a sideways lying, right angled triangle, slumped and reconciled to his fate. Unhesitatingly, Tsubaki's hands shot out to grab at Azusa's slender hips, gripping the delicate skin at each side of his upper waist before he could change his mind. "Good boy," Tsubaki muttered. His nails dug into his brother's flesh. His lust was making him impatient.

Azusa closed his eyes. At this point, he knew it was useless to fight his brother. He was going to be raped, and raped again, and if they went on much more like this then Azusa would never be able to escape. It was only if one of them managed to successfully court Ema-chan that they could ever break out of this illicit, shameless, incestuous cycle.

Tsubaki leaned over the edge of the bed, and rummaged around on the floor. Returning, he triumphantly brandished a bottle of lube in his hand, but Azusa refused to look, staring at the fabric of the duvet in front of him blindly. Pouring out a copious amount into his hand, Tsubaki slicked his bobbing member with the peppermint-flavoured lube, and then thrust two fingers into Azusa's tight hole.

The dark-haired twin's eyes shot open in surprise at the shock, and then scrunched up in pain as the cold digits began moving about in his body. He gasped, writhing on the bed as Tsubaki attempted to stretch him out, shuddering in pain as Tsubaki took it too fast. His toes scrunched up in protest, but his hips remained swaying in the air, Tsubaki keeping a firm grip on them so as to hold him in place. He panted as his body struggled to accommodate Tsubaki's intrusion.

The cold shock of the lube had nearly startled Azusa out of his apathy, but it was useless. They had come this far; Tsubaki wouldn't let him go now. Azusa winced as another digit was added, and gasped out loud into the bed covers as Tsubaki probed that certain spot. It hurt, but at that one place Tsubaki's wriggling finger felt almost euphoric.

After a while, his brother had had enough. Tsubaki's fingers withdrew with a slippery slurping noise and Azusa tried to brace himself. Tsubaki's other hand gripped his hip, sure to leave a deep purple bruise in the morning, and his free hand grasped his slicked member in preparation. Holding Azusa's trembling body still, he guided his pulsing shaft to Azusa's entrance. Azusa felt the hot swelling head bump against him, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Then Tsubaki shoved in.

Azusa cried as Tsubaki's thick cock head pushed past his resisting entrance. His penis drove into his stomach, stretching the tight ring at his asshole to a painful degree and filling the inner space within him to the full, to such an extent that he was unable to breathe, until he was choking for breath at the intense pressure in his stomach. He felt Tsubaki's hot member throbbing within him, and his eyelids fluttered shut as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Tsubaki!"

"Azusa!"

Both twins called out simultaneously as Tsubaki thrust. Tsubaki's cry was exultant, conquering, fierce, and Azusa's was a low scream of pain as his brother ripped him in two. Azusa gasped for breath, biting the covers with his teeth to force back his scream, and then as Tsubaki pulled out a respite opened up, and twisting his head to the side Azusa gulped down the cooler air of the room desperately in an attempt to catch back his breath. But Tsubaki's withdrawal only meant the preparation of another thrust, and then Azusa was slammed into again, shuddering forward on the bed as his twin drove himself harder and harder into his brother's body, gasping.

Azusa panted as his body struggled to adapt around his brother's cock. But Tsubaki gripped onto the roots of Azusa's hair, pulling him back onto his impaling member, offering no quarter for escape. Gagging as Tsubaki rammed into him again, with watering eyes Azusa was forced to stare up at the ceiling as Tsubaki thrust. Then with two quick, short pumps Tsubaki was off, frantically plunging into his brother's body like a dog in heat, leaning over Azusa as he tried to get a better leverage on the being he was thrusting into.

Tsubaki took him from behind. He always did. It was the position that gave him the best dominance over his brother's body, and the position that took away the most control from Azusa. It was the position that scared Azusa the most.

Hunching over his brother's body, Tsubaki hooked an arm under Azusa's arm and around his shoulder, one hand supporting his weight on the other side of his twin. Pumping desperately, he used his grip on Azusa's body to force him down onto his shaft, slamming into his brother's fragile hole with the combined weight of both their bodies. Azusa blinked back tears.

Despite the pain he was in, Azusa's own penis was beginning to rise, clear drops of precum, already beading on the head of his cock. Tsubaki's short sharp jabs were hitting that sensitive place deep inside him with breathless regularity, and he panted hard and fast as his brother humped into him.

Tsubaki shifted positions, pushing up a little further from his twin's body and forcing his legs further apart, holding on to Azusa's waist as he sought better access to his twin's hidden warmth. Lengthening the time of his thrusts, and pulling out longer and pushing in deeper, he moaned as Azusa's burning heat and soft inner walls melted around him. "Azusa…" He groaned, clutching his twin's hair. In response Azusa moaned too, the long strokes almost too slow for him to bear. He itched for the ruthless speed of Tsubaki's previous rhythm and writhed on the end of Tsubaki's shaft, trying to push himself deeper onto it.

"Oi," Tsubaki pushed his brother back down as he wriggled up against him, Azusa's earlier protests completely lost as he desperately sought to fulfil his body's needs, but Tsubaki acquiesced to his brother's desires and gripped onto his waist, starting up his fast and powerful speed again. Azusa whimpered in pleasure, biting down on the covers of the bed and making noises deep in his throat, and through his haze of lust, Tsubaki smiled.

Azusa moaned, the deep, rutting moans of an animal in heat, punctuated by occasional sharp yells as Tsubaki wound his hand into Azusa's hair and tugged or thrust unexpectedly, or suddenly changed the rhythm of their coupling. Azusa knew he would regret this later, he knew that what they were doing were wrong, but at the moment his body was so completely lost in the pain and overwhelming pleasure of their debauched act that he could no longer think straight.

Tsubaki leaned away from Azusa, resting back on his calves. His head tilted back, one hand gripping onto Azusa's hip possessively, the other slapping his twin on his backside in hard, sharp cracks as he pumped in clean, fast, slick strokes in and out of his brother's body. Azusa cried out at the pain, sharp tears leaking out from his eyes at the throbbing stinging. A smile twisted over Tsubaki's face, his eyes closed in divine bliss as tears and snots streaked down his twin's cheeks. They were the picture of dominance and subjugation.

The skin on Azusa's upper thigh was blushing red from the many times Tsubaki had hit it. He moaned, deep in his throat as his insides were battered against, rocking forward with each slam of his brother's hips, only to be brought back again by Tsubaki's harsh grip on his body to be thrust into again and again. His body was mercilessly beaten against as his brother sought the highest pleasure.

But while Tsubaki's lovemaking was hard, fast, and brutal, it was also beautiful. Azusa felt the call of blood to blood, the thrill of conquest in Tsubaki's voice and body, the roar of crashing waves within the two as they joined. Tsubaki thrust, burying himself deep in Azusa's core, splitting him until they were nearly one, forcing himself into his body until they were a crude parody of the togetherness they had once shared in the womb. He seemed to be trying to destroy the universe with their love-making, until it was only him and Azusa left, the only ones left in the whole world. Then he thrust, and thrust again, and Azusa screamed.

"Tsu-BAKI!"

Azusa felt tears roll down his face. "Azusa, Azusa, Azusa, Azusa…" His brother was muttering as he thrust under his breath, both brothers in a frenzy, both in a fit of wild, fervent passion.

"Ungh – ungh – nnn…" Azusa keened in time with Tsubaki's moans, choking on his own tears. His inappropriate wanton gulps and gasps were stifled as he forced his head into the duvet to muffle them. "Tsuba-nii…" He moaned. "Tsuba…"

He didn't know when Tsubaki came. His brother had already released, yet Tsubaki had continued to pump into his body in a desperate effort to prolong their intimate connection. Azusa didn't even realise it was over until his brother collapsed onto the bed beside him, panting and looking up at the ceiling, and he realised that the iron hard rod thrusting in and out of him was suddenly gone, and that the heat was gone, and that he too had also came.

Azusa's knees crumpled in slow motion, suddenly giving in on themselves, and he fell next to his twin. It was over. It was Over.

He drew in ragged breaths, his body as exhausted as if he had been running for miles, lead weights attached to his legs. His hips hurt, and he could feel his brother's hot come oozing out of his backside in a sticky, indecent mess. A violent red handprint was left on one side of his hips, a dark bruise on the other. He felt empty where Tsubaki's cock had been.

Tsubaki panted, and rolled onto his side. He looked down at his brother. Azusa gazed up into violet eyes identical to his own, the sweat-streaked silver hair and the flushed cheeks. The brothers both watched each other, both too drained to speak, and Tsubaki bent down and kissed his brother on the nose. Azusa stared up at him, his eyes exhausted and unguarded.

He didn't want to think anymore. Everything hurt too much. His heart hurt too much.

Loving Tsubaki hurt too much.

Tsubaki's voice broke into the heavy, pant-filled silence. "I love you, you know," he said, and Azusa closed his eyes. He rolled onto his side, away from his twin, and a tear leaked out from under his eyelid. Azusa clutched his knees to his chest.

_I know. _

* * *

**A/N: Please review, or follow!**


	3. Ukyo and Louis Part One

**A/N: **So this is an update, and I've decided to continue the two-shot as well as adding Ukyo and Louis to the story. This is now no longer a completed fic, but a work in progress.

Okay, so you might be able to tell in this chapter that I don't like Ema that much… I'm sorry, she just gets on my nerves: I only watched the show for Azusa and Tsubaki, but her indecisiveness (stereotypical of a shoujo heroine) annoys me. Ukyo's view of her represents mine in that way.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the Louis/Ukyo love…

* * *

**Ukyo and Louis**

Ukyo ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed blonde hair. It had been a long day, with two new cases for the young lawyer and another one coming up. His barrister's suit felt stiff around his shoulders, and he ached to be out of the heavy, constricting clothes.

He couldn't wait to get home. Stressed and overworked as he was, some of his salary going to support his younger siblings, he couldn't wait to see them. Although he had out of work research to do when he came home it was only when he was with his family that he allowed himself to relax. Cooking in particular was one of his hobbies. And today, Louis would be home…

The train back was crowded and packed with returning businessmen and Ukyo smoothed the expression of annoyance on his face as one man whacked the back of his knees with his briefcase. His sharp blue eyes had narrowed at the irritation, but as always he'd managed to rein in his acidic tongue before he let loose a biting complaint.

As Ukyo the lawyer he was cool, calm and confident; as Ukyo the older brother he was caring and approachable, efficiently looking after his family. It was only on the rare occasion that he let his true nature show through, and then only in front of one person. That was when he truly enjoyed himself. Although he normally loved his job, and he adored his family, it wasn't often he was able to be himself in front of them. But sometimes, when the stress of his career and the responsibility placed on him became too much, he just had to let loose…

As soon as Ukyo opened the front door he was hit with the ear-shattering wave of noise that meant most of his siblings were home. The chatter emanated from the kitchen, and as the blond lawyer entered the room he was greeted by several indistinguishable replies of 'Welcome home!'

"Kyo-nii! Kyo-nii!" Wataru's excited, high-pitched voice called out to the tired lawyer. "It's the fireworks festival tonight!"

Ukyo let out a chuckle of laughter in reply, ruffling his younger brother's soft hair. The boy looked almost feverish with excitement, his eyes shining, already dressed in his yukata ready to go.

The table had already been set, and smiling good-naturedly Ukyo allowed himself to be dragged to his seat by an enthusiastic Wataru. Tonight was a special fireworks festival, and most of the family would be going out - even Wataru would be allowed to stay up late.

The rest of the family was loud and happy; all were talking about the night's upcoming activities, though none were yet dressed up like their youngest brother. Taking his seat, Ukyo looked around, searching for that one quiet presence. Immediately he found the oasis of calm he was looking for. Louis was sat up the table from him, four seats up and across, his close surroundings a sedate bubble in the whirlpool of chaos around him.

He was talking to Masaomi-kun, but looked up when he felt his Niisan's gaze rest on him. Louis' lips formed a light smile as a greeting, and Ukyo's groin throbbed in response, but he forced himself to only smile politely back. He felt a slight prickle of irritation when Louis proceeded to turn back around and continue talking to his other older brother. For Louis to do this to Ukyo – he was practically ignoring him. Ukyo shot covert daggers at Masaomi out of the corner of his eyes.

Dinner was rushed yet sumptuous. Everyone was eager to finish up quickly so that they could leave for the fireworks, and Ukyo spent most of the meal attempting to catch his brother's eye, who smoothly looked the other way. Ukyo was almost surprised: Louis was uncharacteristically headstrong at times.

As dinner was closing up and his siblings began to drift away to get ready, Ema-chan interrupted Ukyo's covert ogling of Louis to ask him about the festival.

"Kyo-niisan, are you coming to see the fireworks display as well?" His new step-sister asked politely, taking his plate from in front of him to wash up. Ukyo saw Louis - still eating - pause, listening as his chopsticks were held in front of his mouth. Inwardly he smirked. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to his sister.

"I'm afraid not, Imoto-chan. I'll have to have an early night tonight; this week's work has truly _exhausted_ me." He smiled sweetly, tilting one head to the side, and across the table Ukyo caught his brother's eye. Louis resolutely looked away back down at his food, and continued eating, a faint blush on his cheeks. Ukyo quelled his anger as Louis continued to avoid his eyes.

Ema-chan pouted, and fluffed her hair out of the way of her eyes. "That's a shame. You really work too hard, Nii-san. You should try to enjoy yourself a little more."

Ukyo smiled. "I'm afraid I have to help provide for all of you, my dear." Ema-chan looked taken aback, and he decided to soften his words a little. "Besides, I love my work, and I like earning to support my family." His smile this time was genuine, and Ema-chan dropped the matter, mollified.

She turned to her other step-brother next. "Louis Nii-chan? You're coming, aren't you?" Ema-chan smiled at her quiet sibling, and Louis opened his mouth to respond, swallowing his udon. Clearing his throat, Ukyo cut smoothly in before Louis had a chance to reply.

"Louis will be spending the night with me, Ema-chan." He winked at his younger brother. Louis choked on his food. "I've asked him to help me sort through some documents before I turn in for the night, and as I haven't seen him for a while it will be nice to catch up." He looked over the top of his glasses at Louis to see a shadow of some undeterminable emotion flicker across his face.

Louis frowned – practically kicking and shouting for him – but remained silent, and didn't counter Ukyo's lie. The lawyer felt a thrill of satisfaction shoot through him at his younger brother's submission.

"Really? Louis-chan, I thought you were looking forward to this!" Ema-chan looked surprised, and Ukyo's eyes narrowed as he watched Louis over the table. Louis felt his brother's eyes on him, and winced as he tried not to meet his eyes. A faint blush coloured his cheeks.

"I also feel as if I am too tired to go out tonight, Chi-chan." He tilted his head to one side good-naturedly, shell-pink lips forming a delicate, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; I know I said I would go." As Ema sulked prettily, Ukyo cleared his throat, feeling the sudden stiffening in his trousers as stirred on by Louis' smile the unbidden mental image of Louis' pink, swollen lips positioned around his cock arose in his mind.

"Ah, well! I shall have to have Juli as my escort then!" Ema-chan laughed as her pet squirrel darted across the floor and jumped onto the table and then to her shoulder. Ukyo held back a grimace of distaste at the sight of the creature stepping on the place they'd be eating. Louis only smiled.

As Ema-chan bustled off, Louis rose to follow her, smoothly stepping out of Ukyo's way as he also quickly stood to follow him.

"Pardon me," he murmured. "I shall just go and help Chi-chan with the dishes." His eyes were downcast, resting on Ukyo's feet as the taller man blocked his way, and Ukyo felt that familiar surge of irritation. Grabbing his sibling's arm, and ignoring his startled cry, he dragged his graceful brother to the up the stairs and to the corridor between their rooms. Louis struggled, but weakly, and when Ukyo pushed him up against the wall he didn't protest, looking at the floor warily.

Ukyo caught Louis' chin in his hand, and tilted his brother's feminine face up to his, thrilling to the touch of his soft skin. Louis' eyes looked startled as they locked gaze with his brother. With his thumb Ukyo caressed one of Louis' high cheekbones. "It's nice to see you again, Louis." He spoke softly, running the foreign syllables off of his tongue like honey, a hidden warning running like an undercurrent through his words. Louis sensed the implied threat beneath the greeting and softly jerked his head away from his brother's grip - an abruptly aggressive gesture for one such as himself – and gazed up at his brother silently.

Ukyo smiled at this gesture of insubordination. He was going to make him pay for that later: for that, and for ignoring him at the dinner table. But instead of lashing out now Ukyo ran his hand up and down his brother's arm seductively, gloating at the fact that at least now he had captured his prey. Ah, Louis: he hadn't felt this good since the last time he had seen him. He practically felt light-headed, and just thinking of the evening ahead of him made him want to almost dance with joy. Not that he would do so.

Ukyo's grip on his brother's arm suddenly tightened, and Louis let out a small gasp of pain. His older brother stared at him, waiting, and closing his eyes, Louis bowed his head, submitting.

"Welcome home, Niisan," he said quietly. Ukyo felt a jolt of blood rushing to his groin, but he merely inclined his head gracefully at his brother's words, lips stretching into a satisfied smile. Ukyo's eyes trailed over his brother's porcelain skin for any signs of ill-health, but he looked unharmed, even well. His water-coloured violet eyes were demurely lowered, and Ukyo noted that endearing faint tinge of pink brushing his upper cheeks again. A slight rush of excitement suddenly filled his chest, but he quelled it. There would be enough time for excitement later.

Reaching out his free hand, Ukyo touched gently touched Louis' cheek. "You are well?" He asked. His words were tender, but also commanding. If anyone had touched his brother whilst he wasn't here without his permission, then they would be sorry, even if they were one of his own siblings. Louis was _his_ property. Ukyo relaxed when his brother nodded. "Good."

As Louis once again looked away from him, Ukyo drew his brother close, surprising the smaller, younger man. "I've missed you." He murmured throatily, one of his hands sliding up Louis' neck and into his hair, caressing the silky strands so elegantly tied up. Louis shivered in his brother's grip, but didn't invite Ukyo to touch him any further, remaining silent. He looked away and to the side of Ukyo's face, blatantly ignoring his brother's entreaties to intimacy.

Angrily, Ukyo slid a hand around Louis' back, slipping down over his trousers and the gentle curve there. Louis jumped, and almost glared angrily at his brother as Ukyo groped the firm flesh of his behind. He restrained himself as he caught Ukyo's warning look. Through the material, Ukyo's fingers teasingly pressed at that most delicate of spots, and Louis flushed a bright red. "Ukyo-"

"What's wrong? You said you'd do this for me." Louis fell silent, and Ukyo tilted his chin up to him. "Are you about to go back on your word?" Louis stared at him with violet eyes, and Ukyo felt a shiver run through him at the hurt look of defiance in those purple orbs. Ukyo loved that Louis only ever showed those expressions to him. "Well? Are you?" He demanded, hiding the smile that threatened to break out into his voice. He knew Louis would never reject him, not directly, at least.

Louis stared at his mouth, and with one hand still resting against his brother's ass Ukyo brought his other hand up to caress his brother's tender lips. "No," Louis whispered, and Ukyo's mouth stretched into a smile. Before Louis could move away again Ukyo pulled his brother up to him in a kiss, and he inwardly thrilled as Louis' eyes widened in shock and then sank shut as he yielded to heavy lidded desire.

Delicately Ukyo prised open his lips with his own lips, slipping his tongue into the sweetness of Louis' mouth, revelling in the shudder that passed through his brother's body as he plundered that hidden part of him. Ukyo's tongue curled and stroked gently around Louis' own tongue, encouraging him to respond, to relax and open up to him. Louis murmured softly as he answered Ukyo's caresses, his softer body pressing slightly against Ukyo's harder one.

Both of Ukyo's arms slipped around Louis' body, pulling his brother to him so that his hands were pressed up against his chest, their bodies flush together. Ukyo could already feel Louis' weak control over his body beginning to crumble. Louis' mouth worked on Ukyo's tongue, sucking on it, and as Louis grew more desperate a small cry escaped lips his as Ukyo pulled his head back a little, breaking the connection. Flushed and bright-eyed, Louis was forced to go up on tiptoes to follow his older brother. Concealing his delight, Ukyo held him closer, squeezing his brother tight around the waist and smiling at this unashamed sign of desire.

Just as things were getting good, a noise suddenly sounded from the corridor behind them. "Tsubaki!"

They both froze, suddenly guilty and afraid, and broke the kiss, even Ukyo pulling back to stare at the unexpected threat. The brothers watched as Tsubaki and Azusa came around the corridor. The twins seemed to be arguing, and both watched as Tsubaki suddenly grabbed his brother's chin and pulled Azusa's face to him. Ukyo's jaw dropped as Tsubaki forced his twin into an angry kiss, biting at his brother's lips. Louis's eyes widened in shock, and in Ukyo's arms, Louis held onto his body for support as he went weak-kneed at the sight.

Azusa broke away first, flushing an angry red, and panting fumingly. He seemed royally pissed, and blood was dripping from his freshly cut lip. Then his eyes widened as he saw Ukyo and Louis standing in the corridor behind his twin, watching them. He mouth gaped open and shut like a fish as his face struggled for composure, and snapping something irritably at his twin Tsubaki turned around to see what his brother was gawking at. His eyes also opened in shock at the sight of his two older brothers.

Azusa regained his composure first, but not after first noticing the incriminating position his brothers were in. He smoothed his suit and bowed his head stiffly. "Nii-san, Louis-chan." He greeted them, face flushed a delicate pink, but unlike Azusa, Tsubaki only smirked at them knowingly. At this look of comprehension Louis struggled to push himself out of Ukyo's arms, and tightening his grip, Ukyo didn't let them. Ukyo nodded back to the twins in return. Louis' face burned.

Tsubaki shot them a last defiant smile, and then grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him off. "Nii-sans", he said, mockingly, as he disappeared.

They were soon out of sight around the corner. Both Louis and Ukyo remained in shock. Louis still stared at the place where the twins had been. Speculatively, Ukyo gazed at the same area. "I had thought…" He trailed off, and Louis turned in his arms to look at him.

Louis offered an embarrassed smile. "I had thought too… they might have been doing… something along those lines." Louis' voice was quiet and, suddenly strangely peaceful, as if he were contemplating something. Ukyo didn't like that he had snapped out of his wanton phase, but that was the first properly civil sentence Louis had offered him all night. Maybe it was even the first properly civil sentence he'd offered for weeks. Ever since they had entered into this illicit relationship, Louis' attitude towards him had changed – and changed so drastically that he was surprised the other members of the Asahina family hadn't noticed it. Not that he would argue about.

Maybe he was still in shock. But the sight of his brother's smile sent a jolt through him, and pulling his brother's warm body closer in his arms he drew Louis into another kiss before he had time to revert to his original manner. Of course, he could revert to however he liked in the bedroom, as long as he did what Ukyo said, but right now, this - this was nice…

Louis kissed him back, hands reaching up to hold Ukyo's face closer, pushing his glasses out of the way although Louis knew Ukyo didn't like him doing that. Ukyo let him however, and after a few minutes of passionate, mutually satisfying kissing, he drew back to look at his younger brother.

"To the bedroom?" Although it was phrased as a question, Louis knew better than to think it was a request. His face fell slightly and Ukyo felt a pang of regret as he saw that Louis was already retreating back into his cold, small shell, away from him.

"To the bedroom." He brother agreed mournfully, as if stating a dispiriting fact.

Whatever his brother may have been feeling, Ukyo couldn't help but smile.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** These guys have a bit of a complicated relationship… Hopefully it will be explained more in the next update. I'm also thinking of changing the title of this sometime now that it's no longer just Azusa and Tsubaki, so keep an eye out for that.

Please drop me a review! I know quite a few of you have favourited, and it would be nice to hear your thoughts on even only Tsubaki and Azusa, even if it's just a simple 'nice chapter' or something. I'd be happy with anything! (Well…)

**Warning:** Penetrative sex next chapter, as well as toys and light to moderate S&M.


End file.
